World of Words
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: A story created by themes given from words or phrases from the readers. Each word/phrase is a chapter in a CATS character's point of view. Not as bad or vague as it sounds. T in case Tugger misbehaves :P
1. Jellicle Cats

They were all a remarkable group, the Jellicle Cats. All of a moderate size and all with those wild moonlit eyes that sparkled with some unknown mystery that they smugly knew about but they never shared with any other. They were bold enough to look at a king and sit on his thrown. They could swing through the trees and bounce on a tire. Each one as graceful as a fairy and with hearts as strong as a tiger's. Fearless. Bold. Sharp. Beautiful.

The queens were the envy of every other housecat, for they were grouped among the handsomest toms in the world. And each of these toms was envied for the queens that they flirted with and flattered. Love in the Jellicle junkyard was always a subject of gossip amongst the average housecat. The queens with the beauty of a delicate rose and the toms with their muscular, well built frames. Every one looked like a dancer and had the skills to prove it. Their two greatest dancers, a white queen and tuxedo tom, were the pride of the junkyard and were reputed for the very skill aforementioned.

If that were not enough to make the average housecat feel lacking, they also had heightened senses. They could sense the storm before the thunderhead was five miles away. Their ears were acute to every noise. Their eyesight above that of average. And it was rumored that certain ones held magical capabilities. It was said their great leader and king, Old Deuteronomy, could select a cat to be sent to the Heaviside layer once a year.

What the average cat did not know was that the Jellicle life was not always joyful and pleasant. They were not as perfect as they appeared. They had strife enough, sometimes more than that of the average cat. Heartbreaks, obligations, illness and stressful responsibilities that no housecat ever took into consideration. Not only that, but though they did not know it, the "average" cat was themselves a Jellicle. Each cat had the potential to dig within and to be transformed by the Everlasting Cat to become one of the Jellicles.

They were an elite group, but easier to join than any housecat dreamed. If only they would break the stupor that surrounded them and accept the gift the Jellicles freely offered. It was one of those frustrating struggles that upset every Jellicle the most. They were not actually the freaks that the normal housecats treated them as. They were just as cat as any cat could get. What prejudices and preconceived notions blinded everyone from them. If only they could reach out and find common ground. If they could understand each other and see how similar they are, maybe things would be different. Perhaps, somewhere along the way, they will.

**Liked it? If you did let me know! This little baby is actually part of a challenge I gave myself. The best part is that you all can participate! Yup, that's right! This is not a contest, it's just something to cure away my writer's block and to entertain you all. The challenge is to give myself a word or phrase and write about it. It will be the chapter's name. Here, the phrase is Jellicle Cat. I have seen stories were couples were suggested and I decided to do **_**something like**_** it, but with my own twist (Thanks BroadwayKhaos for the idea). Each chapter will actually be in the point of view of one of the Jellicles, that's why I began with their name. PM or review me and give me a word or phrase. This could be fun, huh? Oh, and did anyone notice there is no dialogue? How did you think I pulled that of? Well or terribly? Anywho, quick! Give me a word! **


	2. Peace

It was dark in our den. I had just tucked in my daughters, Jemima and Electra, and I drew back the covers on my nest. I slipped my paws underneath the blanket and settled myself beside my dear mate, Demeter. I placed an arm around her and I could hear her purring loudly as I did so. That made me purr in reply.

"Are they asleep, Munkustrap?" Demi asked in a half-conscious voice.

"They soon will be," I replied, giving my mate a kiss on the back of her head.

She did not answer, but instead turned to face me. She kissed me gently on the lips and nestled her head underneath my neck. I began to think about my darling kits. We were so blessed to have such beautiful daughters, my Jem was a black and maroon queen and Electra was a tortoise shell female. They were growing up so quickly, Jemima was already into dating toms. I gave each a firm talking to before they were even allowed to ask her out on a date. I felt I was obligated to protect my baby girls, no matter how many years would pass. My thoughts now led to my adoptive daughter, Victoria. She was a bit older than my girls, so she was their role model and confidante most of the time. She was also a very beautiful white queen, with delicate little tan stripes down her arms, legs and sides and she also had a tan rimmed face. She no longer stayed with Dem and I, but she had her own den. Recently, she consented to be the mate of Plato. I was not quite sure of her choice, but if she was happy, then I was happy.

The thought of her mateship brought to mind my nephew, Mr. Mistoffelees. He was a small tuxedo tom with great magical powers. My brother the Rum Tum Tugger always delighted in the irony of that fact. I rolled my eyes as I thought about my brother. That egotistical Main Coon needed to settle down and _soon_. I looked down to see Demeter was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep as well. My thoughts once again turned back to my nephew. He was actually my littlest nephew, no pun intended. Plato and Admetus were the two sons of my older and evil brother Macavity. That was during the time he and Demeter where mates. My older brother had baited her to flee the junkyard with him. A year later, she came back with two little sons. We had become mates that day, if I recalled correctly. Another good year later, Mistoffelees was placed on my human's front doorstep. These humans I shared with my father and Tugger. Misto had taken very easily to us all; especially Tugger, for Heaviside knows what reason. He had also taken to Victoria rather quickly. Here recently I thought _their_ fondness for each other would take a more serious route, but it seemed that had fallen away. Victoria and Misto had had some argument and no longer spoke to the other. It was foolish and I had tried to counsel them both, but they remained stubbornly against the idea of coming together and making amends. After that plan failed, I gave up. It seemed as if their friendship meant nothing anymore.

I sighed and settled further into the bed. Perhaps, I would try once more to counsel them just once more. After such a day as this was, we need to keep the peace in the junkyard. It had been so calm the entirety of the week, no Macavity scares and no Peke and Pollicle fights (and that's a long time for a Poll and a Peke.) I drifted slowly and deeply into a peaceful sleep, deciding how I would help the two heal their friendship. That was all they needed, some peace. Like I had.

**All righty, here is the next installment. This is actually really fun! I started writing another chapter before this one. It was the same subject, but it didn't really fit with peace. I began again. I might upload that one also, but I need another word. Anyway, keep sending me words or phrases! As many as you like, honestly. But also, REVIEW! I work hard with these, please let me know what you think. Is it bad, good? Loved it hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Lucky

It was so ridiculous how lucky he was! My stupid Uncle Tugger could have his pick of queens and he chose not a one! The worst part was that he slighted my poor little crush, Etcetera. No one knew it, well, except for my brother Plato, but I was infatuated with the cream and ginger stripped queen-kit. I knew I was a little older, but I still liked her an awful lot.

I stared from my place atop the tire in the center of the clearing as the Tugger swiveled his hips and made Etcy blush and faint. I nearly bubbled over with jealousy. I dug my claws into the tire and was so completely focused on the scene before me that I did not realize I had company.

"Hoping his leg will come out of its socket, Admetus?" a voice asked, accompanied by a black tail with a white tip.

I looked over to see Mistoffelees had joined me on the tire and was watching Tugger disinterestedly. I sighed and smirked at his comment. I never knew Misto was on to be dry and dark with his humor. I wondered if Tugger was perhaps making him jealous as well.

"Yeah, then no one would swoon over him," I chuckled in reply, now watching to see if it were a possibility for Tugger to injure his ever-swaying hips.

Misto made no comment, but merely curled into a more comfortable position. My relationship with him was an odd one. He looked up to me as if I was an older brother and I thought of him as my little brother. The thing was that he was an orphan and his parentage was unknown, as far as _I_ knew. I looked over to him once more and saw that he looked rather sad.

"Tugger bothering you?" I asked him.

"No, them," he answered, jerking his head toward my brother and his fiancée Victoria.

"Oh. I know what you mean. They're all cutesy together, I can barely stand it too,"

He sighed, lay his head down and closed his eyes. Taking that as a hint to leave him alone, I decided to go to my den and change into my Rumpus Cat suit. See, _I_ am the Rumpus cat and I save all cats from the danger of dogs. Here lately, the dogs had seemed a bit bored and took to picking on us cats. It was not a very nice thing to do and I loved scaring the pee out of those vicious creeps.

I left the junkyard out of the back way, so no one knew the Rumpus Cat was about and slipped into a back alleyway. You accumulate quite a fan-club when you are a Super. I roamed London for the longest time, looking for some dog to chase off. I did this for the entirety of an hour. Just as I was giving up, I heard a familiar shriek. It was Etcey! _My_ Etcey!

I darted down the alleyway and I came face to bum with a peke. Just what I had been waiting for! I advanced on the little mongrel dog and growled deeply. The stupid mop turned to face me and his eyes became the size of a cow's.

"Leave the queen _alone,_" I demanded, drawing out the last word in another growl.

The thing yipped and dashed out of the alley, yarking as he went. I turned to fin little Etty curled up in a whimpering ball.

"The thing you have been hiding from has been run off," I said in a voice that I used as a cover to my real one. If the junkyard knew who I was, they would never stop bothering me with requests.

She whipped her eyes and sniffled, looking up to me. Her eyes were suddenly awestruck and she smiled an all too familiar smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Rumpus cat," she said in her adorable little voice, giving me that fan-girly grin she gave Tugger.

"Pleasure to be of the service of such a pretty lady," I said, taking her paw and kissing it.

She giggled and I helped her to her feet. She fell onto me and I realized she had sprained her ankle, probably running away from that blasted dog. I offered to carry her back to the junkyard and she gladly accepted. As I carried her there, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled her little head onto my chest.

"I love you, Rumpus Cat," She whispered.

I smiled broadly. Perhaps, Tugger was not the only one. I was the luckiest tom that day.

**And here I upload another. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! XD**


	4. Broken

I hadn't meant to fall for him, especially so hard. I was the queen in the shadows; no one ever paid that much attention to me. I was beautiful, like my half-sister Cassandra, but I did not have a choice of toms like she had. I had fallen for the tom with a queen and they were soon to be mates. Who was I kidding? I should have known better to flirt with him and in the next moment reject his affections. I knew they were not true affections, not the real love that I was seeking. I barely knew Plato anyway. How could you fall for someone you barely knew? I didn't know his interests, passions and hobbies. All I knew was that he was with Victoria and I was with no one. Why did he choose her anyway? I was sure she did not love him as I did. Her heart was not broken when she was without him as mine was.

That was the proper word to describe me. Broken. Forever cursed to be without the one you loved solely because he did not truly know you existed. I wanted to have someone, like everyone else. I had no Munkustrap like Demeter did, or a Tugger like Bombalurina did. I wanted a mate and I wanted one badly. I was long passed for a check-up with Dr. Love.

The worst part of the whole thing was that he kept coming to see me. Everyday, he would stop by my place and strike up conversation. I kept telling Plato to stop, that he had Victoria's feelings to consider. He waved a paw absently and continued to see me. I wished Victoria would find out about it. I knew the only reason the Ballet Kitten had accepted Plato was because her mother, Griddlebone, approved of him. We had not seen that queen in years and she suddenly appeared on day. She demanded to see her daughter and we all let her in, much to the chagrin of Munkustrap. Though the meeting was supposed to be a private one, the entire junkyard could hear the old queen demanding her child to choose between the two toms Victoria said she favored. After and hours time, I remember watching to see Plato coming out of Victoria's den with his arms around her and a triumphant smirk on his face. Everyone ran up to congratulate him and missed seeing a crushed Mistoffelees slip away into the depths of the junkyard.

I suppose I am not the only broken one. I talked with Tantomile later that same day and we discussed Misto and the whole situation. I did not have to tell her how I felt for Plato; she knew and could sense it. She had talked to Mistoffelees and she had told me all of the details of the meeting. Normally, she was never a gossip, but she worried for the young tom. He was her student and they had a bond. Tanto explained to me that Griddlebone had pointed out all of Misto's faults to Victoria and all of Plato's admirable qualities to her as well. She also threatened the young queen that if she became mates with a conjurer, she would never visit her daughter again. Still, after all of this knowledge, Plato wanted Victoria for his own. He had asked her to be his mate as if her mother had not forced it upon her.

He could have told her that he didn't want to spend the rest of his mated life with a queen who didn't love him. He could have told her mother she was crazy and that he was in love with someone else. But he didn't, because he could hold something over Mistoffelees head. He could make the great Conjuring Cat feel so small and defeated. I hated the reasons why he wanted to be mates with Victoria. None of them were right. And above all else, he still came to visit me. I feverishly entertained thoughts that he loved me. He kept saying, "I really do love you, Exotica," and I decided to believe him.

Maybe I was more than just broken in the heart. Maybe I was broken in my mind too. I carried one to many secrets to be sane. They all drove me crazy. My greatest was that I was the other queen for Plato. He wanted me, but wanted Victoria as well. I, however, had done something Victoria had not yet done. I had kissed her future mate and he had kissed me. To some, this may mean nothing but to a Jellicle it deserved punishment. A very heavy punishment. Engagement was a sacred promise and Plato and I had broken that promise. Oh, the many things I had broken and that were broken about me!

"Oh, Plato!" I cried out from my bed as I hugged my knees, "Why can't we be engaged?"

"Because I have a fiancée, remember?" I heard him answer as he walked towards me and sat upon my bed.

I threw myself upon his lap and began to sob. He stroked my back and that made it even harder to bear. He knew I loved him. Why did he torture me so! Did he enjoy it? Did he even care about me? I never voiced these questions and he never answered. He gently scooped my up and placed me on my nest. He joined me on the other side.

"But Victoria-" I began to say.

"Forget about her," he whispered into my ear.

I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest. I fought the voice in my head that told me what I was doing was wrong. I only thought about Plato and I being together. I never thought about how broken I was, nor how broken Plato's engagement could be or how broken Victoria would be if she found out. I only thought about what made me happy as I purred on Plato's chest and he kissed my head over and over again.

**This is Exotica's point of view, if you didn't catch that. She and Plato are naughty. Apparently, I'm linking up all of these words into a story. Let's see how it goes, huh? Also, I do not support being with a guy when he's with someone else. It's wrong and it hurts so many people. I'm just writing it because it's a real life situation and it adds drama. Also, Broken, Lucky and Peace were words given by UniqaChica! Thanks for the inspiration!**


	5. Forbidden Love

"This is wrong," I heard myself breathe into her headfur.

Victoria was curled into me, her lithe body fitting perfectly into my frame. She had run into my den an hour ago, sobbing her poor heart out. At first, I merely comforted her and gave her my shoulder to cry on. I didn't ask her what was wrong, for I knew she would tell me in time. Though our friendship was under serious strain because of her engagement, at the first sign of crisis she came to me. The other day we had argued our heads of at each other, spitting such venom and anger a snake would have winced. Beneath the superficial argument, both of us knew that we only lashed out at each other in hurt. She chose Plato over me and her mother's will over my love for her. It stung, like a thousand searing claws in my heart it stung. And when she came to apologize for her choice, I threw everything we had meant to each other back into her face. Her apology could not change the fact that she belonged with another, though _we_ were made for each other.

"Is it so wrong when he is with _her_?" Vicky asked me with a cracked and angered voice.

I sighed and stroked her back. The reason she had dashed into my den so late at night was because she had overheard Plato and Exotica talking in that queen's den. Plato did not seem to care enough about Victoria's feelings to consider he might hurt her. Victoria had advanced further on to see that Plato was getting considerably affectionate and she could not take the pain. The pain of being the good little mate who did what her mother requested and never would expose her mate for the cheat he is. I knew he was not good enough for Victoria and I was waiting for her to come back to me. Not because I'm overly cocky or anything, but because I harbored the hope that she still loved me. I knew she had to because I needed her and I needed to love her. It was one of the deepest things I had ever experienced. I couldn't fight it, couldn't ignore it and couldn't stop it. It was a burning passion of mixed feelings and it often confused me. I never thought myself capable of this feeling.

"Misto? You still awake?" Victoria's gentle voice broke my reverie.

"Yes, I am," I muttered back.

She moved from my chest, to my disappointment, and sat up to face me. I supposed it was to get a better look at my face to read my expressions.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to choose obligation over love. I still love you, you believe me, right?" she looked pleadingly into my face.

"Either that or you feel that Plato is using you and you need love from someone. You came running to me because you know I still have feelings for you," I stated, avoiding her gaze.

She leaned towards me closely, so I had to look her in the eyes. I was hesitant to do so because she was becoming harder to resist. I had been without her for so long; it wasn't fair that this meeting of ours was forbidden according to the Jellicle Code.

"Why do you say such cruel things? Are you trying to push me away?" she asked with a look of hurt.

"If it means keeping you from me and remaining faithful to your future mate, than yes," I answered, feeling my heart begin to break once more.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" she asked me with a teasing air.

"Because your proximity is intoxicating," I answered breathlessly, looking into her eyes and those feelings I tried to control rushed to the surface once more.

I was so confused at that moment. I wanted to kiss her and hold her closely, but she was still engaged no matter how unfaithful Plato was. I couldn't put her through the shame of being the unfaithful queen, though technically Exotica was as well. It was such a terrible mess. Why did her psychotic mother have to ruin the relationship Victoria and I shared? Victoria looked away from me as if she was fighting the same feelings I was.

"You mean, I disturb your thought process? Your sober mindedness? Your ever calculating and always efficient brain waves?" she sighed, standing from my bed and walking to a shelf (mismatched boards nailed together.)

"Yes. You make me want things I can't have. Mainly, I can't have you," I answered, walking over to her.

"I never should have chosen him," she said, turning to face me and looking into my eyes, "I wanted to pick you. It never would have hurt him like it's hurt you. I still love you, I always have. I just wanted to- I was afraid- I thought I wasn't-" Vicky tried to explain, but began to cry.

"Hey, its okay," I told her, stroking my fingers down her cheek and brushing away her tears, "I love you too. I could never stay angry with you. You really hurt me, more than I ever thought you could. But, you're more than good enough for me,"

She threw her arms around my neck and sobbed. Though I tried to hold it back, tears began to circle their way down my cheeks as well. Oh, how I had missed her! I embraced her tightly, afraid I would loose her if I ever let go. Somewhere along the lines, she had begun to become a part of me. We complimented each other. Not just in color, but with our personalities. She understood me and I understood her, at least, as much as we could understand the other. Sometimes, she still puzzled me.

"I'm breaking off our engagement," Vicky whispered once she regained her voice, "I don't know why I ever chose a tom that didn't love me,"

"Maybe, because you wanted to please the mother who was never really around?" I suggested.

"I just wanted her to accept me and stay to see me get a mate," she admitted after a pause.

"Were you not afraid of choosing the wrong tom?" I asked, anticipating her answer.

"Well, here lately I was either going to be a runaway bride or I was going to refuse Plato and tell everyone there was a reason we couldn't be together. Because I'm in love with the magical, marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees," she explained, pulling from me in order to see my face and wiping my lingering tears away.

"You mean at the part where he asks if there is any reason why these to should not be bound in holy matrimony?" I asked, when she nodded I continued, "Funny. I've been planning to stand up and profess my enduring love for you. Either that, or I was going to kitnap you,"

"It's not kitnapping if it's voluntary," she grinned at me.

I couldn't stand it any longer! I had to show her how much I still loved her and I had to kiss her in some way. I kissed her on the forehead and then the cheek, taking her a bit by surprise. After she kissed me on my nose, we nuzzled our faces together and embraced closely again.

"Won't it be nice when our love is no longer forbidden?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes. We are more fortunate than Romeo and Juliet, huh?" Vicky laughed softly.

"Thank Heaviside," I sighed, rubbing my cheek on hers once more.

She stayed longer than I had expected that night. We talked for hours more. During that time I proposed to her. I knew she was already engaged, but she _had_ promised she would break that one. To me, Plato had blown it and rightly so. He was seeing another queen and that held no promise for him and Victoria to have a healthy mate relationship. I was talking to her about the preparations we should make for our Mateship Ceremony when I looked over to her and found she was asleep on my bed. I smiled and gently scooped her up and laid her into a more comfortable position; one that involved placing her head on a pillow. I tucked her in with the covers and placed a kiss on her forehead. I had no desire to fall asleep and would rather stay awake and watch over her sleeping form. The morning was soon to come and brought with it better prospects and an extensive about of explaining to do for Munkustrap. I begged the Everlasting Cat to help me.

**Yay! Another chapter! This phrase was given by Jenna the Writer! Thank you for the creativity! It was a pleasure to write! Let's hope that Munk is in an understanding mood! O.O**


	6. Mind

It was happening again. I was watching the cats of our wonderful junkyard and my mind began to stray. I looked at my two sons and my two daughters. I am so proud of my kits. Then I saw my mate, handsome, strong and caring watching over every kit and cat alike. He caught my eye and smiled up at me. I was perched atop a pile of junk on a ragged looking couch. I smiled back at him, to reassure him I was fine. Recently, I had been settling down after the Jellicle Ball. The events that had happened startled me. _He_ had come back and stolen our precious leader Old Deuteronomy and had- had nearly stolen me! I shuddered at the memory, trying to think of other things. I was thinking about _him _again.

I searched the junkyard with my eyes again. Tugger, the fop, was making the kittens swoon and some other queens as well. I rolled my eyes, not even wanting to remember my past relationship with Tugger. He was the reason I met _him_! I shook my head and focused on the world around me once more. Everything was so pleasant and cheerful here, I need not think about my past.

After promising myself that, I watched Mr. Mistoffelees entertaining a small group with his powers. I smile broadly as I see how Victoria hangs on his every move. They had become friends once again. She had broken her engagement from my son Plato, but I wasn't angry with her. Plato was, unfortunately, not treating her as he should have. He was with another queen and it was a horrible mess. I wished he would have been respectful of Victoria and her feelings and would have talked to her about the way he felt for Exotica. I sighed, knowing Plato would never humble himself enough to do that. At least, Misto was there for Victoria once more. Now, my thoughts trailed of to Mistoffelees. Though he didn't know it, his past was as dark as mine.

He was _his_ son, but Tugger and Munkustrap would never tell him. It would be too painful for the young and brilliant tom. He was so gentle and kind-natured, it could tear him apart. It took a great amount of effort for me to watch his powers grow stronger. There was a point in time where _he_ was just as good. His son was becoming even greater than _he_ ever was. I was so thankful that Mistoffelees was so sweet; else I would be constantly fretting. I could never handle having another _him_ around, though Plato was almost headed down that path.

I growled at myself. Thinking over these things and worrying never helped! It was so hard not to, not to fear that _he_ was after me still! I hid my face in my paws and trembled. I had so many memories of the two of us. I had been stupid enough to fall for his charade! I regretted that and his memory still haunted me. He messed with my mind. He disturbed my sanity. I shivered and curled into a ball, wishing I could be brought out of these petrifying thoughts!

Suddenly, I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to look and found Munk was looking down at me in worry. He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder and held him tightly. I was glad Munkustrap came. He was one of the cats that helped me get away from _him_. I loved Munk more than I had ever loved any cat. He stayed with me for the rest of the day. I was glad with his company. He kept me sane and I was glad the Everlasting Cat had sent him my way.

**Repofan21 suggested the theme! This is a bit darker than I normally write. :/ Not quite sure what I think. Also, I need more reviews if I am going to upload more. Not that I am begging, necessarily. If no one reviews, then I don't get words and therefore I have no theme. Please, give me more themes! This is fun and I enjoy it. I need more ideas, though! **


	7. Trust

**AH! So sorry I haven't uploaded anything! I have been pretty busy with school and home life and everything! Please forgive me! Also, I need more themes for this story. I only have one left and am not pleased about that. Give me a random word, the first thing that comes to mind. Also, vote in my poll for band names. It's for a new fanfiction coming soon and I need input! Thanks everyone. Those who review get a sneak-peak summary for the rock band story!**

I backed from Exotica's den in a numb shock. Cassandra had asked me to check on her sister, saying she had been so down lately and thought I could cheer her up. I was not quite sure how I could have cheered her, but I had agreed to Cassie's request. I am always empathetic and will gladly listen to anyone who needs to speak their emotions. If Xoti was disheartened, I wanted to show here that the Junkyard is a family and we always care for one another. Once I had seen her curled peacefully in her nest with _my_ fiancée that statement no longer rang true. She had betrayed me. What was worse, Plato had ensnared her. I walked in a daze to the clearing with the TSE 1 car and slipped into a sitting position. Tears began to slip down my face as the gravity of the situation sank further into me. I had trusted Plato, at least, I thought I had.

When my mother had made me choose between Plato and Mistoffelees, I didn't know what to do. She had put me on the spot and I knew whatever decision I made would hurt one of them. Then, she had begun to threaten me. It was so humiliating and painful. Finally, I chose Plato. The look on Mr. Mistoffelees face, it was so heartbreaking I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. I knew then and there that Misto had loved me. _He couldn't love you now, though. You hurt him so much! In fact, you probably deserve Plato cheating on you. You broke Misto's heart and his trust, why shouldn't Plato give you your own medicine?_ I though bitterly to myself. I began to think on the subject of trust. I felt I couldn't trust another soul at that time. Who did I have to run to? Who could I cry to? Who cared enough to comfort a small and insignificant female? _Mistoffelees would,_ I thought in answer to these questions. I sat there, indecision enveloping me like a dark cloud. Should I cry to him? Should I ask for his forgiveness?

I continued to argue with myself, as I stood and gazed into the moon. I gazed at the dark night sky, every star in the sky glistening brightly. The dark sky reminded me of the sparkling coat of the Conjuring Cat. Everything about him reminded me of the nighttime. His face the moon, his ruffles like clouds and his glistening pelt the stars and sky. A fresh bout of tears began to fall from my eyes and I ran into the pipe; the den of Mr. Mistoffelees. I crawled through the metal tube and into a small pocket of space in the large junk heap. I scanned the den, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness within. I heard deep, relaxed breaths and turned my head towards the bed. Mistoffelees had an elegant nest. It was a wooden doll's bed, with navy bed curtains surrounding it and silky sheets, pillows and a comforter of the same hue.

I mentally smacked myself for coming into his den. The sun had set and Misto had been in bed hours ago. How could I have forgotten he would be asleep? Gingerly, I stepped over to his bed. I had to wake him, somehow, I needed him. I crept closer, until I stood before his pale face. He looked so handsome when he was peacefully sleeping. I shook my head and gathered my courage. I had to rouse him, but how? I pondered a way to do so; distractedly musing that at least two cats could fit into Mistoffelees elegant bed. It must have been so warm and I should have been sleeping, but I pushed these thoughts aside. I supposed the best way to wake Misto was the easy way.

"M-Misto?" I mewed quietly.

The tom did not stir, forcing me to try again.

"Mistoffelees?" I asked, louder this time.

He mumbled, but nothing more. I sighed in exasperation. I hadn't realized that Misto was a heavy sleeper. I had always considered him to be a very light sleeper, seeing as he was the first kitten to wake when we were younger. I touched his shoulder and he dreamily mumbled my name. I had to blush, for I hadn't expected such unintended flattery. He was dreaming of me and it gave me a small, flickering hope that he still cared for me. I called his name and shook him, but he did not wake. With my frustration mounting, I shook him harder and shouted:

"Magical, marvelous, Mr. Mistoffelees the Original Conjuring Cat! Wake your lazy self up!"

His copper eyes shot open and he sat up, a look of perplexity clearly marked his physiognomy. His eyes darted back and forth until they rested on mine. His look changed to one of complete disdain.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Ugh…hi?" I asked, not at all prepared for him to be awake.

"That's it?" he stated testily, arching one of his thick eyebrows.

"Well…" I trailed off, starring at my paws.

Misto waited for me to speak, but I was at a loss of what to say. His copper eyes never left me. Silence ensued until the tuxedoed tom broke it. Doubtless his patience was wearing thin.

"Perhaps, you came by to rub into my face the absolute fact that Plato is going to be your mate in two days time, knowing I would be most vulnerable at night after a very long and tiring day. Is that it?" he sneered archly.

_Perhaps coming to see you wasn't such a _great_ plan after all,_ I thought regretfully.

"Or maybe, you came to feign an apology and 'make up', right? Well, I'm not interested," he spat, lying back onto his other side and facing away from me.

"No, I just-" I tried to regain the courage I had had, but it failed to return to me.

"Just what? Wanted to remind me how happy you are and how miserable you want me to be? I am no longer interested in _anything_ you care to say!" he replied coldly and resolutely.

I felt my heart burst and I fully regretted ever hoping he could love me again. I closed my eyes in order to stop my invading tears from escaping, but they crept out all the same. How much his comments had stung! How much had they pierced into my heart, each sarcastic tone a razor sharp knife cut. I sniffed and opened my eyes to look at Misto, whom I still loved, once more. A single sparkling tear fell from my face and splashed onto Misto's arm. I began to sob and watched Misto slowly turn round to face me. I looked to his face and all pretense of hating me had faded. Only concern and regret shone in his eyes.

"Oh, Vicky," he said in an apologetic tone, as if he felt my pain.

I collapsed onto his chest and grasped his ruffles in my paws. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my headfur. I felt a few tears of his patter onto my head. Gently, he sat up, bringing me with him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his arms holding me closer to him, his voice racked with apparent tears, "I didn't mean any of those things. I just wish you had never left me, that's all. I was only speaking out of hurt, I'm so sorry!"

I buried my face further into his chest fur. He was such a comfort to me (and still is.) I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, Misto. I'm sorry too, for waking you and for hurting you. I never meant to choose my mother over you, ever. Besides, Plato doesn't even love me and I have realized that I really don't love him. He's-he-he's cheating on me with Exotica anyway," I gushed, the last sentence producing a furious flow of tears.

I raised my head to look into Mistoffelees' eyes and saw his tears trace his handsome face. He looked deeply into my eyes, as if to discern how much pain Plato had caused me.

"Are you certain?" he asked me quietly, gently grabbing my shoulders.

"I s-saw them a-asleep together in her d-den, in her nest!" I assured, my voice barely a whisper.

Misto shook his head, a look of pained concern on his face. I knew I wasn't in love with Plato, nor was his cheating a surprise to me. It was painful to be betrayed, no matter how much I really didn't love him. I felt sorry for Plato, though. He had fallen in love a little too late because he had been with me. If he hadn't been, he and Exotica could have been mates without this whole drama. As I thought these thoughts, my eyes never left Misto's face and his never left mine. Every so often, he would brush away my tears and I would brush his. It was almost as if apology was not necessary, almost. Mistoffelees' eyes held so much sorrow and- longing, I suppose- that I couldn't look away from him. Suddenly, he pulled me forward, towards his face, and his lips crashed onto mine. It was so unexpected I didn't know how to react. After a short time, my eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his neck. I admit this kiss was nothing wholly spectacular, just a simple kiss on the lips. But, it was filled with so much emotion and was so sincere. Though I had thought it impossible, I had fallen in love with Mr. Mistoffelees all over again. We parted and Misto contented himself with stroking my cheek and headfur.

"I have to tell you something," I whispered, settling onto his chest.

"Yes, anything," he answered, gently smiling down at me.

"First, that was actually my first kiss," I said, giggling slightly at his puzzled look, "I never kissed Plato. I told him I wanted to save it for our mateship day,"

"Oops," he grinned sheepishly, "I don't know what came over me. You looked so distraught, so beautiful, so broken and I _just_ had to!"

"Misto, it's okay. I loved it, it was so sweet. Also, I want to ask you to forgive me. What I've put you through is so horrible. I knew you loved me, but I didn't choose you. I didn't even know if Plato was my friend, let alone in love with me. I knew I broke your heart and broke mine in the process. I missed you so much, I was so miserable. I never wanted to hurt you, I just thought I could save you from the disapproval of my mother. And- and I love you, still, and I need you back and I'll never stop loving you and-"

"Shh," he chided, kissing me on the nose, "I know. I do forgive you. You mean so much to me; I could never stay upset with you. I may argue with you, I may disagree with you, but I will never stay upset with you. I love you too much."

I large grin spread over my face. He still loved me! After all of the horrid pain and suffering I had put him through, he still loved me! I nuzzled my face into his and began to kiss him all over his face. I kissed his nose and his cheek and his forehead, everywhere.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an amused laugh.

"Loving-you-as-much-as I-can," I answered in between kisses.

"And Tugger said I could never find a queen as quirky as I am. Ha! Shows what he knows! But, Vicky," He said, pulling me from his face to look into my eyes, "What about Plato? What about your engagement? You can't run off into a fairy-tail with me, that's not how reality works,"

I pondered what he said. I thought a fairy-tail ending could fit quite nicely into this situation. However, Plato was no longer an issue. I was going to break my engagement with him, that was all there was to it. He was unfaithful, so I had to break away from him before he did it to me again. I told Mistoffelees all of these things. He agreed with me and gently pulled me to rest atop him once more.

"Then, there is one more problem," he sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked, curiosity fully taking a hold of me.

"The problem is I don't know if you want to be my mate or not," he said slowly, looking slyly at me.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" I squealed, much like a little kit and commenced to kissing him over his face once more.

The mischievous tom laughed once more and when the opportunity rose, caught my mouth in his. I little sigh escaped me once he did and my tail curled around his leg in happiness. This kiss became a little deeper then our first kiss, but lasted only a few minutes. When we parted, Misto beamed at me.

"What?" I asked with a laugh (he looked so cute.)

"I have been waiting for so long to kiss you like that," he whispered mischievously, a coy grin on his face.

"You're a dweeb," I replied, curling onto his chest and closing my eyes.

"Indeed? And your rude!" he quipped back, slightly indignant.

I kissed him on the nose and settled into my previous situation. Mistoffelees paw settled onto the small of my back and he began to stroke me. A loud, resonating purr exuded from me. Misto answered with a deep, melodious purr of his own.

"I was kidding, Ruffles," I laughed through my purr, using his former nickname I had given him, "I love you. I can't wait until our mateship day."

"I know, Twinkle. I can't wait until our honeymoon," he drawled in a sultry voice.

I smacked him on the chest and he winced. He rubbed his newly tender spot and frowned at me.

"Don't say comments like that or I'll leave," I stated, arching a brow.

"No, no, please stay. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. I just love you and can't wait until we are officially mates. I need to be your mate so badly," he said, nuzzling his head onto mine.

"I need to be yours so badly. Do you think Munk would be happy if he found us?" I asked, beginning to worry.

"No, he would try to destroy me. He's very fond of you, more so that he is of me,"

"No," I replied, shaking my head, "he loves you very much. He thinks of me as a daughter, that's all. Maybe, I shouldn't stay-"

"But, your still hurting, aren't you? I'm here to comfort you. Once your asleep, I'll move over to the couch and sleep there, deal? That way, he won't suspect me of anything vile or unwholesome,"

"As if the Moral Mr. Mistoffelees could ever be either of those. Alright it's a deal. Goodnight, my love," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he sighed, kissing my forehead.

I had fallen asleep very quickly that night. It felt so right to be near Mistoffelees, for things to be good between us again. I dreamed of us being mates that night and never even felt it when Misto moved to his couch as he had promised. 


	8. Rain

**Just a heads up, I wrote this the way I did on purpose. I did not use any eloquent wording because this is in the POV of a kitten. Which kitten, you have to read to find out. I actually think this is very cute :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since it has once again become fashionable to post to the entire world that you do not have material property over certain characters, I do believe that the CATS are not mine. They are property of ALW, TSE and RUG. Even if I get into the musical, they still are not mine :/**

I woke up to the sound of pouring rain. I didn't know what had caused me to wake up, but I did anyway. I stretched and sat up in my nest, looking to see if my sister Etcetera and my brother Tumblebrutus were awake. He was snoring peacefully and she muttered about Tugger, both fast asleep. I sighed and rubbed my eyes then looked at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. I shook my head and lay down to sleep, but couldn't.

It wasn't that I wasn't tired, I was. I just couldn't get comfortable, couldn't settle down. Not only that, but my thoughts were running around like mad. I looked at the posters of great knights I had posted all over my wall. I wondered if Sir Lancelot had ever woken up during a rainstorm and couldn't go back to sleep. Especially if he was thinking about a queen he had a crush on. I regretted ever thinking that! All of a sudden, thoughts of Electra popped into my head. She was such a cute dude! Er…dudette? No, um, how about we just say girl? She was such a cute girl! The only problem was, she wasn't a damsel in distress. She could take care of her own independent self and always refuse my help. "Quit babying me Pouncival!" "Mind you own business Pounce!" It was all I ever heard from her. She was so rough-and-tumble, but that only made her cuter. I liked how she could wrestle me down and _almost_ pin me. She had strength and guts. She would make the perfect girl knight. _Too bad there aren't any knights around,_ I thought with a sigh.

I sneaked out of our room to the front entrance of our den. Though I hate to say it, it _was_ raining like Pollicles and Jellicles. I shivered, because I hate water. I don't think any of us like it, at least, I _think_ everyone hates water. Though, I did hear a rumor that Vicky could swim, but I didn't believe it. It wouldn't be fair if she was the best dancer _and_ could swim!

I wondered why I should still be awake, when I saw someone out in the rain. They looked hurt and cold. I quickly ran out into the rain and came up to the shivering cat. It was Electra!

"Watcha doin' out here, Lec?" I asked, helping her to stand.

"Trying to drown my sorrow," she muttered bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow and led her into my family's den. She shook and splattered water everywhere, including on me! I shook water back at her. She simply shrugged and began to groom. I did the same, seeing as I was wet too.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" I asked her once I was dry, I tried to help her but she hissed at me and batted me away.

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Vicky. We hadn't seen her for a couple hours and no one said she had gone to her den. So, I decided to find her," Electra explained, looking suspiciously at me.

"Well, didja find her?" I asked, wanting her to tell more.

"Yes," she grumbled and glared at the floor.

This conversation was becoming very one-sided! The funny thing was, girls talk so much normally! Even Leccy could blabber away about things. But, she wouldn't then. I wondered what was bothering her. If she had found Vicky, why was she so upset?

"I thought you wanted to find Vicky?" I asked, feeling stupid for having so many questions.

"I did," she sighed, looking up at me, "Just not sleeping in Misto's den!"

My eyes went wide and I looked at her in surprise. Misto had a _queen_ in his den? Not just a queen, but _Victoria_? I knew Misto loved her, who didn't? But she was engaged and it was very bad to have a queen sleeping in your den. _Especially_, when you are a single tom and you aren't mates. Boy, was Misto in a whole lot of trouble! I smirked at that. It was so funny because Misto was always trying to follow rules and do what was right. I guess Vicky mad him think less?

"What's so funny, Pounce?" Electra growled at me.

"Uh," I shook my head to clear it and answered, "Because Misto is in _so_ much trouble! Isn't it funny, especially when he is always Mr. Goody-two-paws?"

Electra smiled sadly at me and sighed. I wanted to cheer her up, but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know what was making her sad. So, I decided to ask.

"What's wrong?" I asked and cocked my head to one side.

"I-I have a crush on him," She muttered, looking embarrassed.

"On who?" For a second, I was confused.

"On Misto, dummy!" she laughed, smacking me upside my head.

I rubbed my head and glared at her playfully. What a meany! I wished she had a crush on me, that would have made me super happy! Why did Misto have to ruin it for me? He probably didn't even know how Electra felt about him.

"I think you should find a better guy who likes you back," I though out loud.

"Oh, yeah? Like who? Who would like me! I'm too rough and not very pretty!" she growled, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

I quickly brushed them away. I didn't like to see her cry, ever! It made me feel sad and I didn't know what to do about tears. She sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was confused and startled for a minute, but my may arms around her back.

"Don't cry. It's raining enough outside. Let the clouds cry. They aren't pretty, but you are," I said, wondering where that all came from.

"Don't say that, Pounce," she sighed, sniffling.

"But you are! You're the prettiest and strongest queen I know! Misto's stupid not to like a queen like you!"

"He _does_ like me, just as a friend though," she sighed.

"Well, I like you more!" I blurted out, feeling super embarrassed.

"Really?" she asked, looking hopefully up at me.

"Y-yeah," I answered, blushing.

She did something really weird, then. She nuzzled up against my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just nuzzled her back. She made me feel all fluttery inside. I didn't know what that was, because I had never felt it before.

"Y'know Pounce? I think I like you too. No tom has ever been as sweet as you are to me," she giggled.

She giggled! She actually did! I made her giggle like a girl! For some stupid reason, that made me happy, very happy. I laughed with her. That was when Tumblebrutus walked in like a zombie. He asked me what I was up to and his eyes nearly fell out when he saw me with Electra. He stood there for three minutes like that, and then asked what happened. I explained my part and Electra explained her. Tumble told her that she might as well stay the night and sleep with Etcetera. She agreed and we all headed off to bed. See, Misto went wrong. You can keep the queen you like in your den, just be sure you have two other cats with you. That way, no one things you were being all gushy and gross, like Misto and Vicky probably were. I feel asleep, wondering how I had ever fallen asleep without telling Electra before.

**Tell me what you think! Also, if you go to my profile, vote in my poll. I need input before I can write this new story. I desperately want to begin it! It has a great plot and follows the rich and famous! Also, review! I LOVE feedback :D**


	9. JUST A NOTE

I have made a terrible blunder. I read over this story and realized that I wrote the same scene two different ways. Please excuse the mistake and I will correct it! I suppose I owe you all extra chapters for this. Such is the life of an author… *sigh*

Thank you for your patience and support,

~*~*Magical-Marvel_*~*~

P.S. Once this problem is righted, I will take this note down and replace it with an actual chapter. Sorry for any inconvinience and/or getting your hopes up.


End file.
